Grand Magic Games X800: Demon vs. God The Demonic clashes with The Mighty
As the excitement of the second day of the games is going on and the crowd is going wild for the match ups that are taking place the commentators chime in on the situation. "Well this day is turning out to be quite the exciting one as we've seen great matches one after the other", Chapati Lola exclaims with pure enthusiasm, "I wonder what kind of match we're bound to see next." "Agreed", Yajima says calmly, "This next match is sure to make for an interesting one indeed." "The next match will be a member from Warrior Angel, the princess of the Angels and a demon straight from hell itself! The beautiful Esca Merle!" Chapati Lola calls in the mic as the crowd cheers upon hearing her name "But wait folks shes not alone cause she'll be up against a member of Sorrow Ocean, a man that is known by the moniker of Pharaoh of the Earth and one of its more mysterious members; Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to introduce the Earth God Slayer, Ramsey Obelisk!!" As the announcement is made Ramsey comes out to cheers and applause as he stands face to face with his opponent. "So you're the so called demon I've heard so many tales about", Ramsey exclaims to Esca, "Have to say that the rumors of your beauty are at least true." Esca winks at Ramsey, keeping the eye closed. "Heh your too sweet but i'm afraid flattery isn't gonna stop me." She said with a smile on her face. She took in a deep breath and raised one fist into the air. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLE! BOYS AND GIRLS ARE YOU ALL READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!?" She called to the audience and listened as they all shouted in return. She gazed at the crowd and then turned to Ramsey with a happy grin on her face. Ramsey, feeling somewhat intrigued, raised up one arm high and the crowd all at once cheered for him louder than the amount of cheers that were given to Esca. In the stands the guildmates for both competitors discuss what they'll be witnessing. "Never took Ramsey to be one of the showman variety", Amunet exclaims in surprise. "Well it'd seem that Lord Ramses was able to leave some kind of impression on him given how much time we've spent as a team", Shuya says calmly. "This Esca woman isn't someone I would take lightly but Ramsey should get this no problem", Willow says with optimism. "Only time will tell where this fight will go", Rowan chimes in, "Let's see how this fight plays out." "My my for someone so mysterious you sure are very popular. But will that be enough to win?" Esca mocked with a grin. "That was just to get the crowds blood pumping am ready when you are", Ramsey retorts back and prepares a fighting stance. "Well then what are you waiting for? I don't have all day. Or is it your afraid to hit a girl like me?" She said with a mocking grin on her face. "No I'd rather follow the motto of Ladies First!" Ramsey quips back with a sharp tongue. "Hmph." Esca grind "Very well you asked for it." Esca stood there for a moment and then all of a sudden she vanished from his sights. She then reappeared beside him about to round kick him. Ramsey, who was momentarily caught off guard by her sudden vanishing act quickly got his bearing just in time to not only sense and block her incoming kick but quickly counter with an elbow an a throw that sent fer flying a couple inches away which gave him enough room to cast the spell Earth God's Armour on himself. Then afterwards Ramsey charges in and prepares to get in a flurry of punches and kicks in Esca's direction. Esca gracefully evades each and every punch and kick he throws at her. She then counters by reaching over to punching him with her fist engulfed in a black, red colored flames. "Chaos Fist" She called. Ramsey, taking the full force of the blow reels back and feels the area in which he was punched. "What kind of magic is that?", He asks Esca. Esca stood there with her arms wrapped around her. She releases a magical aura of black, red flames and grinds. "Hehe your dealing with Chaos Magic here." She holds her arms out and an orb of black, red flames ignites on her hand. "Magic so powerful it was once created by demons." She says with serious look and a grin. "Chaos Magic huh?", Ramsey ponders with a small smirk on his face, "Have to admit it's been a while since I've come across that type of magic. But I wonder how it'll stand against this!" As he says this he begins to inhale air and earth into is body as if to charge and as he exhales he calls out the phrase Earth God's Bellow which whips up a massive samnd like tornado from his mouth and aims it at Esca. Along with the orb she created before her other hand ignites the black, red flames she then combines her hands forming a greater power. "Chaos Blast!" 'She fires an intense beam of black, red magic power and collides with the breath attack. "Mph!" She grins The collision of magic power results in a huge smoke effect that immediately covers the field and dulls the vision of both fighters. Amidst the confusion however, Ramsey was looking around to sense where Esca landed. He then saw a leg swinging towards him. As if on instinct he quickly ducks under the kick and creates enough distance flr himself where it'd give him some time to get a spell off. '"Earth God's Army!" He calls out as he quickly puts his hands on the ground and quickly liquefies the ground around him which creates a brigade of about 10 soldiers made out of solid earth wielding carious weapons appear to Ramsey's side awaiting his instructions. "All right men fan out and find the woman known as Esca", Ramsey commands with the highest authority, "Once you spot her alert the others if need be and attack on all fronts!!!" "Yes sir!", The soldiers exclaim proudly as each one makes their way through the smoke to find their target with one of them spotting her as immediately and going in for the offensive. Straight after the solider found her the solider was then suddenly sliced in half and just as quickly vanished into the smoke. One by one the soldiers forces was being sliced and stabbed and all Ramsey could hear was the sounds of them hitting the ground not even knowing where Esca is with all this smoke. Ramsey prepared himself by creating more earth soldiers than the 10 he iniially started with that could withstand more of Esca's attacks and waited until the smoke fully cleared before ultimately he had her in his sights. "Well I finally got you in my sights madam we'll see if you are able to take on more of my soldiers", Ramsey says in a somewhat confident tone thinking of a strategy to defeat her. Esca stood there with her hair blowing in the wind and a scythe blade of black, red flames attached to her right arm and the other on her hip. "Heh it'll take more then magic soldiers to take me on." She says with a confident look. "You think so? Alright men attack her at all cost show no signs of an opening I need some time," Ramsey orders as he feels he has laid out a plan on defeating her swiftly. The soldiers all attacked her at once and Esca, not moving a muscle stood there as they all approached. Then she released an intense aura of black, red flames. When they were all close of enough to attack her she called "Shock Wave" The magic aura burst creating a wave of black, red flames from all around her, blowing the solider's away while burning them in the process. Before they hit the ground Esca dashed by with her Reapers Blade slicing them all in half and landed back where she was. Her black, red aura still burning strong as she looked at Remsey with a grin. "So are we gonna fight or are you going to have toy do your dirty work?" She taunted. Ramsey, whom at this point was watching from the sidelines and forming every type of strategy to take her down had felt he had an opening to get his own attack off and having his right arm extended with two of his fingers pointed directly at Esca, smirked and said the phrase "Earth God's Bursting Fist" which produces a gauntlet made entirely out of rock with its fist clenched tightly and aimed straight at her as it quickly fires off at her and would follow her no matter where she decided to escape to as he could easily manipulate the trajectory of where it goes Esca didin't have much time to react and blocked it with her Reapers Blade and tried to hold it back. "Good luck with dealing with attack", Ramsey called out to Esca, "Unlike me soldiers I'll believe you'd find this isn't broken easily if you think it can be broken at all." While trying to hold his attack back she closed her to concentrate. Under Ramsey's feet a black, red fire the size of candle lit appeared on the ground between his feet. "Now Burst!" She called and the candle lit erupted into a large explosion. Ramsey couldn't really do much as he felt the full brunt of the explosion and forced him to drop his attack which gave Esca an opening. Category:Hawa11anGam3r